mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Kayna
Description Kayna is a humanoid monster with a volcano shaped head. It has overlapping rocks all over its torso and arms except in the stomach and hands region. It has hands that appear to be coal and a belly that glows in the color of fire occasionally. It has purple lips and eyelashes and red-violet spike-like objects coming out of its cheeks. Its hands and feet glow orange while singing. Smoke occasionally comes out from its head. When this monster is idle, it puts its hands on its hips and moves its hips side to side. Before Unsealing "Mysterious Monster" is the name given to the Kayna when encased in amber. Its name is revealed once the player's Tribe reaches Level 100. While sealed, Kayna looks relatively the same, albeit in a "trapped" pose. It is unknown why they assumed this posture prior to being sealed. Song Kayna's contribution to the Tribal Island song is a repetitive song similar to the Furcorn or Tweedle , starting with "Bum badadadum" and repeats "badadadum" over and over again. It occasionally says "badadadah". On Fire Haven, Kayna sings a tune similar to her song on Tribal Island. She sings "dum badadadum badadadum, badada dum dum dum dum dum, badadadum badadadum, badada dum dum dum dum." Breeding Kayna cannot be bred on Tribal Island, but unlocked after the tribe has reached level 100. On Fire Haven, Kayna can be bought for Relics or bred with an unstable breeding combination between itself, and another monster. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Strategy To see how efficient is at generating resources compared to other monsters check: * Fire Haven Name Origin Kayna ''is an abbreviated version of the word ''Volcano. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Special Occasions Christmas For the Christmas Season of 2015, Kayna, as it has done long before, wrapped itself in Christmas Lights. Funnily enough, this monster still wears it even while itself is stuck in the large piece of amber. Apparently amber does not stop Christmas costumes! Notes * Kayna can be seen in Diane's visit to Big Blue Bubble. * Kayna on Tribal Island is the only monster that cannot be muted. She can, however, be muted on Fire Haven. * If the Tribe reaches level 100 while the player is on Tribal Island , then an animation will play, showing the Amber slowly cracking and eventually exploding, revealing Kayna. ** This can sometimes be seen when the player enters Tribal Island after level 100 is reached. ** Sound of amber being cracked open is introduced in the Version 1.4.0 update. * Kayna can now be Biggified because of the Verison 2.2.4 update, which introduced Fire Haven. She still cannot be Biggified on Tribal Island. * Technically, Kayna is not a monster on Tribal Island. The game client handles her as a decoration. ** As of the 2.2.4 update, Kayna is now fully a monster; Kayna can now be bought or bred on Fire Haven, which was added in this update. Category:Monsters Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Fire Category:Tribal Island Category:Vocal Monsters Category:Natural Monsters Category:Fire Haven